And You, My Love?
by FromHakaryou
Summary: A short fic from one character to another. The characters are both canon, but Dreadshot is a name I made up for this particular character at a particular time. I don't believe it belongs to another TF.


You think you are safe while you recharge? That is alright. It is not for that I think you are a fool. No, my motionless victim, that is not what makes you inferior. Many Cybertronians believe they are safe in recharge, even now that this war has been haunting our back-up functions. They foolishly believe that no-one would dare attack someone in recharge; It's underhanded, dirty, unfair, not honorable. Who says that war is honorable? Who says the Decepticons are?

Oh, but you may relax, for I have not come to terminate you. No, no. I have simply come to stare at you while you are helpless and naive to my presence so close to you. I have put us very close indeed, and if I wanted to I could shove my fist through your chest and remove your spark. What would that be like, I wonder? To crush your spark with my bare hands? Euphoria, perhaps. Something close to overload - how ironic, comrade.

You think you are safe because Megatron favors you? Ha! What a laugh. You are a child to him, another mere pawn in this war he has wanted to wage for so long. If it would advance his position he, himself, would terminate you. Do you know that? Would it crush you to realize that truth? You are still expendable, and there is little you can do to change that.

Do you remember the academy, old friend? I suppose the question is illogical - you have only just graduated, after all, so the academy must be fresh in your mind. Did you enjoy your last year there? Was it lonely without my guidance? I hope it was. I hope you suffered, struggling on your own to do things you could never do without me. Sure you excelled at just about everything, but we both know there are skills you do not possess - without me.

Do you know where I was while you were finishing school, friend? I was in hell. You left me to suffer! You left me to suffer and bleed out onto the ground! Was the brutality too much for you?! Did you run and scream, you worthless coward. Did you even try to assist me? Ha! What a laugh! You probably overheated. Was it gruesome, my injury? I'm told it was. I'm told it was horrific. Does the image haunt you? It had better. I hope it's burned into the back of your damned optics for all eternity!

You and your kind are inferior to the rest of us Cybertronians. You are nothing but tools to pry apart calm society. You are nothing but half-finished pieces of scrap! You think you are superior because you can create life? So can I! You are not unique - you are monsters! Mutations that should be eradicated before they infect the masses of healthy, pure Cybertronians.

Surprised to hear such things from me, are we? I can only imagine what you would think if you knew who I was. We work together on a daily basis and yet, you haven't the slightest inkling that I am Dreadshot. Practically my whole body needed to be replaced after that attack, you saw most of it shatter and explode. I'm told you carry a piece of me with you where-ever you go. Such things will only lead to your downfall, you know. Your facade does not fool me. I see the pain ripple around you. You are devastatingly lonely without me, aren't you? No-one talked to you in the academy, you scared them away, and they weren't able to read you. I was - No, Dreadshot was. He could predict your every thought. You and Dreadshot were as close as any bondmates. Don't deny it. I do not. Even now that I feel such blinding hatred towards you, I do not deny how close we came to sharing our sparks with each other. The only difference is that I have grown stronger. I have found new purpose. I have been reborn into something stronger than Dreadshot - something better.

And you?

You lie there on your recharge berth, motionless, helpless and alone.

Do you still have the same dreams, love? The ones we talked about well into the Cybertronian night? Dreams that would ruin your carefully built reputation among Megatron and his deceitful Decepticons? Dreams of peace and love. Ridiculous dreams of a family?!

Should I tell them, beautiful? Should I describe, in great detail, all the things you once told Dreadshot you wanted? Should I inform Megatron that one of his newest recruits is... soft? You have a conscious. It's so thick I can breathe it in, curl it over my tongue, and then spit it back at you in disdain while you remain oblivious.

I stare holes through you during the day, and watch you recharge at night. My animosity for you, for your whole kind, is black and thicker than tar. I would thrill at seeing it swallow you up, inch by inch, piece by blessed, striking piece until it covered you and terminated you. Would you scream at such a fate? No, I am not that lucky.

There are moments when you triumph that a part of me dies. No, not part of Dreadshot, for he died back on the battlefield when a shot tore through his upper body, faceplate and helm. Dreadshot died when you left him, cold and alive but not awake.

Recharge then, perfect, recharge in peace and wake with no memory of my little visit.

On you I've left no visible scars, no evidence of my visit aside from the darkness I wish to forever impart upon your spark.

But before I go, I will say this...

"I loved you, and you destroyed me."


End file.
